Dragon Ball Universe Chapter 1
by FadedCartoon552
Summary: Son Starts His Incredible Journey.
1. Chapter 1

DragonBallUniverse

By:FadedCartoon552

"Alright, just have to put on the finishing touches and I will be right with you Son." Okay but please hurry .(So if you couldn't tell already my name is Son Collios the famous warrior Son Goku is my great great great grandpa. My dad's name is Goku Jr. I also happen to descend from a very powerful race in the universe called the Saiyans and I am just 11. 's real name is Bulla the II but she prefers to just be called Bulla. This is Age 1027.)" So Son what seems to be the problem."Well I was looking for the Dragon Balls for the bingo tournament and the Dragon Radar started malfunctioning. "Alright just let me do this and that and there you go its good." Thanks . "No prob well see you later Son." Yeah see ya. (So now I went on my way to Krillin Jr.'s house via flight. When I got there I was in for a surprise.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What The Flip

(I stopped at his house just to find out that he was training at Master Roshi' I was almost to Master Roshi's house because that was where Krillin Jr. was staying and I spotted him floating in the water.)Krillin!Krillin!Wake Up! "Wh-wh oh its only you Collios."Krillin what happened to you buddy. "W-well I was headed to see how you were doing with the radar and a huge alien thing just attacked me and I was caught off guard." What did it hit you with.(As I was saying this I was handing him one of my small amount of Senzu Beans)" Well he kind of just came out of nowhere and kicked me into the water." Dang that must have been one good kick. "Yeah, You're telling me." So you want to look for this thing or what. "Yeah if you focus really hard in that direction you can feel him." Whoa you're right what power. I think we are going to need to get dad for this. "Yeah you're prolly right."(Ok,time for a little more background on my you probably thought Krillin Jr. was a descendent of Krillin but he's actually my brother and I have another brother named Vegeta and he is two years older than me but Krillin and I are twins. My dad named all of us after his friends and his great grandpas friends. My dad is also training Vegeta, Krillin, and I to go Super Saiyan. We just started.)(So flying as fast as we could we headed towards the Lookout who our guardian Dende inhabits)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So Close!

(With the newly rejuvenated Krillin Jr. with me I felt more confident about what we could Krillin is a lot higher than me and I feel a sharp pain all around my body.) "Collios!"Krillin.(I stopped myself just in time to not collide with a I said before we were still being trained to go Super Saiyan so our guardian diety provided us with a contingency plan.) Krillin unleash your energy. "Right!" Lets go get him. (I look closely at the thing that attacked us and it resembles something I heard my grandpa talking about.I think its name was Freezer or Freeza or a disc was flying at me and I had to jump really high or I was afraid I would be cut in sliced the mountain I was standing on in half.)Krillin lets take this guy out in one hit lets do the thing. "Got it. On my way."

(Krillin used a move called solar flare and then Krillin and I lined up directly next to each other and I held up a 1 with my nodded and we layered our hands over our heads.)Alright lets go .Ma. "Sen." Ko. "Haaa!" (The guy we were firing at was still stunned by the flare.)(It was a direct hit I'm sure but he did not even seem fazed.) "I knew he was too much for that one we should have gone all out." Don't be such a scaredy cat I want to play with him a little.(As soon as the last word came out he knocked us out of the sky)Alright I have a knew I say go we both go all out with a 100x solar flare. "Finally you come up with a good plan." Ok. Ready. Set. Go. (We Flanked him and said)Solar. "Flare" x100.(Then we immediately flew to the lookout.)

(The first thing I see is my dad talking to a golden haired stranger)Dad whose that? Nevermind um someone huge and looks like Freezer is trying to kill us. "Hold on son."(my dad says.) "THANK YOU FOR NOTICING ME LITTLE BRO!"(the stranger said)What are you talking about? "WELL IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT I AM YOUR SUPER POWERED OLDER BROTHER!" Whoa man chill. Is that really you Vegeta. "Yep" So you finally did it. "Sure thing and I even helped dad reach Super Saiyan three!"( And he promptly transformed.)Coool. "Yeah. Cool." said Krillin. "So what are you talking about something is trying to kill you?" Well on our way here it beat the crap out of me and Krillin and DUCK. "What?"my dad asked stupidly.(A ki blast hit him directly it seemed. But he deflected it.)Whew.(My dad was gone before I even saw what was going toe to toe with the Freezer and my eyes could not even keep up. Now my dad was trying to keep a huge Death Ball from vaporizing the Earth and Vegeta went to help both of them together they blasted away the Death Ball but my dad was hit by a small beam.I gave him a senzu bean and he rushed to help Vegeta. But he stopped and started standing using Vegeta as a diversion he made a Spirit Bomb and blew the guy away.)(Suddenly a beam came from the Bomb and penetrated the Earths Core. It exploded.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What Now!?

(Suddenly all four of us Vegeta, Krillin, Dad, and I were all in a sorting room standing next to Dende.)Whoa. Dende what is this place. "This is the place we all go to when we die Collios." "Really, we all died this is just great." "Now hold on there Goku. I happen to know of a place where you can all go and train." "Really where?" "You can go down Snake Way instead of going to heaven." Oh that sounds like fun. Dad can we go. "Yeah let's go. Maybe we can even have a race." Yes alright c'mon let's goooo! Last one there is a rotten Senzu!

(So we had a race all the way down Snake Way. Vegeta came in first me and Krillin came in second. Dad came in last because he wasn't taking it seriously. Suddenly the gravity turned on super high and I couldn't even run any more.) King Kai can you train us harder than you trained our ancestor please.(Suddenly Pail Picollo's kid got here and he fell too.) "Sorry I was so late Dende told me last." Oh don't worry about it Pail. Where's your dad at? "He was talking to Dende. He said he would meet us here tomorrow." Cool. "Well as you guys have probably noticed the gravity here is 10x the amount on Earth." Really only 10x. Man that's really heavy. "You're darn right it is son." "So as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted you can start training immediately. You're goal is to catch BoBo the monkey." Oh that doesn't seem too hard. "Oh you'll see and since you want to be trained harder you have to wear two ton weights on every extremity including you're neck. Krillin then said, "Thanks a lot Collios."(Then Vegeta echoed him) You're welcome.(So after trying for three days my dad caught BoBo. Four weeks for Vegeta and 2 months each for me and Krillin.) Finally jeez that is one nimble monkey. "Ok you all did good. So the next challenge is to hit Gregory the Firefly on the head with a 3 ton mallet with the weights on as well."(Dad took a week with this took 3 months. Took me and Krillin each half of a year.)

"That's all I have to teach you. Now take your weights off."(We all feel as light as a feather.) King Kai can I use your telekinetic powers to talk to the people on New Namek so that they can wish the Earth and all of its people back to life. "Sure" "Man my dad must have just decided to go to heaven" Don't worry about it Pail.(So the people of New Namek wished us back and everything was the way it used to be.)


End file.
